masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Silverstrike/Monaco-sidebar
Don't forget Don't forget that under the ME2 DLC bar you also need to add Kasumi, Overlord, and the Alternate Appearance pack. Also, I think there are one or two weapons DLCs I didn't see there, like the Arc Projector. SpartHawg948 20:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Made the changes you and Lancer1289 suggested. We could also split the Downloadable content menu into another sub-menu for the type of the DLC (weapon/armor, character, or assignment) in order to shorten the list presented. --silverstrike 11:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::My opinion is leave it as it becuase otherwise it would overcomplicate the menu. Again though that is my opinion. Also I love the new menu, I just noticed two thing that can be fixed. Under the Mass Effect|Mass Effect Overview/Milky Way/Planet Index|Planets, that can be changed to just Planets. The Planet Index article only gives the planets in ME while the Planets article gives every planet in the galaxy from both games. I also noticed that you hid the text for the ME2 missions and assignments, however instead why not just mod the links to show Missions#Mass Effect 2|Missions and Assignments#Mass Effect 2|Assignments. That would take people direclty to those sections. Just a few last suggestions. Lancer1289 16:54, May 23, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent)Just another quick thing. After talking with the user who initally brought this up, he suggested a seperate section for the guides. I tend to agree. Something like this is what he suggested: *Guides **Mass Effect Guide **Downloadable Content Guide **Mass Effect 2 Guide **Class Specific Guides (Mass Effect) ***Adept Guide (And the rest of them) **Class Specific Guides (Mass Effect 2) ***Adept Guide (Mass Effect 2) (And the rest of them) **Upgrade Guide The rest of his comments were basically things that were already listed and it would overcomplicate the menu. Also just add a category under popular categories of Adversaries (Mass Effect 2) for the ME2 enemies. That is the last things I can think of. Lancer1289 18:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) (Slight Mod, Lancer1289 18:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) :If I recall correctly, I implemented the guides menu and sub-menu but removed it on Tullis request. I personally tend to agree with her - we have, or should have a link to the guides index page, and from there you can navigate easily. :Regarding the ME/ME2 adversaries categories: I think that including only "Category:Adversaries" should be enough. We should add the Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 2) category to the the "Adversaries" (that will create a link in that category). --silverstrike 19:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok then,, just thowing suggestions around. Also take a look at my talk page for what he suggested. The Section on my talk page about this. Lancer1289 19:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Already read it :) but it was hard for me to follow. If you think I missed something I'd appreciate if you could point it out for me. --silverstrike 19:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed it is hard for me to follow so I am trying to get him to clarify. I'll leave a message after my next post that will hopefully clear this up. Lancer1289 19:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::OK he clarified and take a look on my talk page for what he wanted. Personally I think leaving the two categories sperate is ok becuase they don't cross games, but adding a link to the categories under each heading couldn't hurt, I think. Lancer1289 19:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) My appoligies Hey silverstike, sorry for all the comments. I just trying to help and apparently in the process, I just succeeded in giving you a headache. Again my appoligies. However the only other thing I wanted to mention is under the ME2 heading, instead of hiding the text for the Missions and Assignments for ME2, just use redirects, or do you thing that is too much? Lancer1289 15:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :No need for an apology, comments are the one thing this wiki is short of, in my opinion, anyway. :Do you mean adding under "Mass Effect Series > Mass Effect 2" the Missions/Assignments links? I can do that, but I'm not sure that we really need it. --silverstrike 15:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well the main reason people are arguing for the sepeate pages is they want a link that takes them directly to the ME2 missions and Assignments. So I figured that having a link that takes them direclty to the ME2 missions and assignments on the respective pages, under that section may satisy people and maybe allow us to get rid of the pages. Lancer1289 16:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::After thinking about it, here is an argument that doesn't involve the deletion of pages. I believe the links under the ME2 subsection would be good to take users and visitors directly to the missions and assignments for ME2. Anyway it is just the last thing I can see that would improve the menu. Again it would take people directly to the missions and assignments for the specific game. Agian this is the last thing I can think of. Just respond with what you think about it. Lancer1289 01:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC)